disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Berło Chitauri
Berło Chitauri (inaczej Berło Lokiego) - potężna broń, którą dysponował Loki podczas ataku na Ziemię. Zawiera w sobie jeden z Kamieni Nieskończoności, zwany Kamieniem Umysłu. Opis Wygląd Berło może przybierać dwie formy w zależności od woli właściciela - zwykłą i bojową.mały|Normalny wygląd berła Berło w formie zwykłej jest średniej długości, a jego drzewiec jest wykonany z dziwnego metalu ułożonego płatami, przypominającego stare złoto. Do drzewca umocowane są srebrne ostrza, chroniące znajdującą się pośrodku błękitną osłonę Kamienia Umysłu (sam klejnot ma kolor żółty). Są na nim widoczne rzeźbienia. Taką formę broń przybiera wtedy, gdy Loki nie walczy w pełnej zbroi lub kiedy nikt go nie używa. Berło w bojowej formie jest około dwa razy dłuższe (miara zbliżona do wzrostu Lokiego), a jego drzewiec jest szczuplejszy. Srebrne ostrza posiadają bardziej zaostrzony kształt, co przystosowuje je do walki. Kamień w środku się nie zmienia.mały|lewo|200px| Loki i berło w formie bojowej Podczas gali w Niemczech Loki sprawił, że berło wyglądało jak laska arystokraty. Nie miało wtedy srebrnych dodatków, a kamień był chroniony przez metal. Laska sięgała złoczyńcy do pasa. Właściwości Berło można traktować jako swego rodzaju "laskę czarodzieja", ponieważ takie właściwości wykazuje. Można go użyć do ciskania ładunkami energii, które są w stanie uszkodzić nawet odrzutowiec. Główną jego funkcją jest jednak kontrolowanie umysłów, co umożliwia Kamień Umysłu. Poprzez dotknięcie klatki piersiowej ofiary można ją zahipnotyzować, gwarantując sobie jej lojalność. Efektem ubocznym jest to, że oczy zahipnotyzowanego stają się jaskrawo błękitne, co łatwo zauważyć. Pozwala to również na interakcję z Tesseractem (jak było to w przypadku Selviga). Hipnozę można odwrócić poprzez mocne uderzenie ofiary w głowę. Prawdopodobnie to chwilowa utrata świadomości powoduje "reset" mózgu. Kamień Umysłu umożliwia również komunikowanie się z innymi osobami, bez względu na odległość. Poprzez berło Inny kontaktował się z Lokim, a mało tego jeszcze zadawał mu ból. Prawdopodobnie bóg odczuwał go właśnie poprzez umysł. Historia Avengers Berło Chitauri zostało powierzone Lokiemu przez Thanosa, z którym bóg kłamstw zawarł umowę. Jednemu zależało na zdobyciu drugiego Kamienia Nieskończoności, a drugiemu na władzy nad Ziemią. Obaj panowie szybko się dogadali. Po raz pierwszy Loki użył berła podczas ataku na laboratorium T.A.R.C.Z.Y.. Zabił wtedy kilku żołnierzy i zahipnotyzował Hawkeye'a, Selviga oraz pozostałych naukowców. Podczas ucieczki zaatakował helikopter Fury'ego. Podczas gali w Niemczech Loki zaatakował ochroniarza jednego z naukowców, a potem, po zdobyciu jego oka, przybrał postać wojownika w pełnej zbroi. Otoczył przerażonych ludzi za pomocą kilku swoich kopii i zaczął do nich przemawiać. Przez ten czas Kamień Umysłu świecił mocniej. Po przybyciu Czarnej Wdowy i Kapitana Ameryki usiłował zestrzelić odrzutowiec, a potem bez problemu obezwładnił kapitana Rogersa. Sytuację uratował Iron Man i wtedy Loki się poddał.mały|lewo|200px|Loki z berłem w Niemczech Po uwięzieniu agresora Tony Stark oraz Bruce Banner użyli laski, by znaleźć Tesseract. Kamień Umysłu bowiem emitował takie same promienie gamma jak Tesseract. Podczas kłótni Avengersów i Fury'ego broń wydawała z siebie dziwne dźwięki. Oznacza to, że albo jeszcze mocniej skłócała bohaterów, albo też dawała znak sojusznikom Lokiego o swojej lokalizacji. Kiedy atak na Hellicarriera rozkręcił się na dobre, Loki uciekł z celi i odebrał z powrotem swój skarb. Użył go wówczas do zabicia Coulsona (który jednak nie umarł). Rozpoczęta inwazja na Nowy Jork szybko ściągnęła tam Avengersów. Loki używał berła do walki z Thorem. Starcie było wyrównane, a podczas niego dodatkowo został zniszczony kolejny odrzutowiec T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Thorowi jednak udało się pozbawić przyrodniego brata broni, na co ten uciekł, pozostawiając artefakt samemu sobie. Czarna Wdowa dowiedziała się, że berła można użyć do zamknięcia otworzonego przez Lokiego portalu, co też zrobiła. Po ostatecznym pokonaniu inwazji oraz powrocie obu braci do Asgardu berło (o dziwo) zostało w posiadaniu T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Dalsza historia W filmie Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz berło zostało przejęte przez agentów HYDRY. Druga scena po napisach sugeruje, że Baron Von Strucker użył go, aby nadać moce Scarlet Witch i Quicksilverowi. Chodziło prawdopodobnie o "odblokowanie" ich umysłów, co obudziło w nich nadprzyrodzone talenty.mały|200px|Berło u Barona Von Struckera Avengers: Czas Ultrona Berło znajdowało się w Sokovii u Struckera. Avengersom udało się je odbić, a następnie zbadał je Stark. Tony odkrył, że kamień w środku berła myśli i wykorzystał go do stworzenia programu chroniącego świat. Ultron się zbuntował i uciekł do Sokovii. Jeden żołnierz z legii Ultrona ukradł berło i zabrał je, by oddać swemu panu. Ultron użył berła, by zawładnąć umysłem Helen Cho i rozkazał jej stworzyć dla siebie nowe ciało. Robot rozbił klejnot w berle, a zamiast niego pojawił się kamień umysłu. Został on umieszczony w czole drona. Gdy Avengersi odebrali maszynie ciało Stark połączył z nim J.A.R.V.I.S.A., dzięki czemu powstał Vision, który został posiadaczem kamienia nieskończoności i nowym członkiem Avengers. Vision dzięki kamieniowi pomógł zgładzić Ultrona. Ciekawostki * Berło jest bezpośrednio związane z Tesseractem. * Iron Man nazywa broń "kijkiem przeznaczenia" lub "halabardą zagłady" w zależności od wersji filmu (lektor lub dubbing). * W serialu Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. jeden z agentów mówi, że obroża służąca do pokonania Lorelei ma podobny kolor co Kostur Berserkera. Możliwe, że chodzi właśnie o berło. * Fani spekulowali, czy berło jest Kamieniem Nieskończoności, czy nie. Pewna informacja związana z filmem Avengers: Infinity War potwierdziła jednak pierwszą tezę. * Nie wiadomo, dlaczego Thanos zgodził się powierzyć Lokiemu berło. Prawdopodobnie chodziło mu tylko o odzyskanie Tesseractu. Po zdobyciu go mógł planować odebranie Lokiemu berła.